


错位(下)

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	错位(下)

（二）

两人穿过树林，来到了热闹的木叶街头，他和佐助一路上都保持着不远不近的距离，佐助安安静静的跟在后头，什么话也不说。鸣人也不知道该说什么。

 

这毕竟不是同一个佐助啊。这个佐助不会动不动就对自己冷嘲热讽，也不会突然就丢下自己不辞而别跑到自己找不到的天涯海角。虽然还是一样的沉默寡言，爱摆臭脸，但是那种言语行动间不经意展现的温柔，是鸣人这十几年的人生里，在任何人那里，都没有体会过得。

 

他觉得佐助的温柔和亲近与好色仙人，伊鲁卡老师，卡卡西老师他们那种长者父亲似的温和宽容不同，多一分细腻，也与小樱，鹿丸，佐井他们那种朋友间的陪伴与并肩作战不同，多一分亲昵。

 

 

那么这到底是怎样的一种温柔呢？心底有一个隐隐约约的答案，但就像是雾里看花，厚重的雾气让他止步不前，他揣测着，疑惑着，忍不住回头看一眼那个跟在身后的男人，而男人也正好在望着自己，像是一颗石头落进了湖心，噗通一声激起水花四溅，在湖面荡开一圈又一圈波折的涟漪，一直荡到他的心口，搅扰起平稳跳动的心脏，在胸腔里突然变换了节奏，怦怦然像打起了鼓。

 

他快速的回头，深吸一口气。努力平复着心跳，又在这种摸不着头脑的感觉里兀自傻笑了出来。看来佐助在未来会改变很多呢，就是不知道，这些变化，是否与自己有关呢？

 

一路上没有碰到什么熟人，佐助的身影也吸引了不少人的关注，但大家都没有过分的询问。爱凑热闹的人似乎都不在，鸣人的朋友们也没有出现和他打招呼，上天像是恰如其分的为自己安排好了在这一天回到这个时候。

 

而他渐渐发现，鸣人带着自己所去的地方，是朝宇智波老宅的方向去的。这几条街太熟悉了，角落里的摊贩，小巷里的黑猫，马路对面的樱花，依然如同多年前那样不动如山的枯守在原地，他们如同山底下亘古不变的岩石，时光在它们身上镌刻着前进的啊步伐，而它们同样也在铭记着岁月流逝的速度。

 

那些年错失的时光里，唯一遗憾的，也只有和漩涡鸣人有关的东西。

 

巨大的团扇族徽在大门旁的墙面上仍旧清晰可见，门口的台阶下面长着绿油油的湿滑青苔，陈旧的老式木门上的锁链打开着，像是无所谓有人来去。因为不会有人来。这是一个死了几十条人命的不祥之地，唯一的幸村者在这个时候也离开了木叶，不知所踪。

 

那些关于宇智波一族的传言，那些曾经鼎盛的过往，满载着荣耀与辉煌的家族，在人去楼空的匆匆时光里，一度都快要被人所遗忘。佐助没说话，也没问鸣人为什么来这里，他依旧跟在鸣人身后，鸣人推开门，像是轻车熟路，房梁上面悬挂着蛛网，家具上堆积着灰尘，墙壁里出现了从天花板蔓延至墙角的裂痕，屋子里的一切都像是蒙着一层灰色的雾。他们穿过长长的走廊，越过一间又一间大大小小的居室，最后来到后院中央。

 

曾经养植花草的泥土上，现在种满了一排番茄，绿色的叶子在木架子上攀爬着绕成了一条条翠绿的线，还未到收获季节的果实只有小小的一颗颗，它们垂在枝叶间，点缀着绿绿的叶，番茄上面盖着一层透明的罩子，十分不整齐的七歪八扭着。

 

佐助有些惊讶，这死气沉沉的大宅里竟然还会有代表着生机的植物在旺盛的生长，而种植出这些植物的，显然就是漩涡鸣人。

 

“哎呀我真的不擅长做这种事情啦，”鸣人挠挠脑袋向前走去观察着番茄，他将露出来的地方扯过了罩子盖上，“失败了好多次，以前不知道原来小鸟还会来啄食，被吃的一干二净才知道还需要防着鸟雀，真是的，花了本大爷不少时间呢，本来准备也帮你把房子打扫一下的，可是…嘿嘿太难打理了，而且我还要忙着修炼忍术也没有这么多时间啦。”

 

“为什么要种这个？”佐助看着鸣人，他其实知道答案但是从鸣人的嘴里说出来和自己猜出来是完全不同的感受。

 

“因为你随时都有可能回来啊，”鸣人笑的很开心，尤其是在知道未来的结果之后，他觉得所有的一切，都是那么的值得，“而我希望你回到家的时候，这个家，依然还是一个家，依然还是有人在等你回来的，为你准备你喜欢吃的东西，庆祝着你的归来。”

 

“那为什么要带我来看？你应该留给那个回来的佐助。”

 

“但你也是来到这个地方的佐助啊，”鸣人像是全然忘记了两个佐助实则是一个人，他看见这个给他带来好消息的，从天而降的大佐助，就仿佛看到了某一天自己的佐助也会走进这个地方看到这里的一切，他迫不及待的想告诉每一个佐助，他是如此开心着他们的到来，穿越时空也好，重返家乡也好，哪里都会有漩涡鸣人等着他们。

 

“喂喂喂，你千万不要告诉那个佐助呀，我还想跟他保留惊喜的说！”傻乎乎的笑着，迎着烈日的光，闪动着透亮的眼眸，盛满着无尽的希望。

 

他不会知道，他的佐助会在很久很久以后才会回来，而这里的番茄，也会在那些黑暗的日子里，枯萎死去。

 

他猛地转过身抱住了那个灿笑的少年，仅仅只及胸口的高度足以用一只手就将他拥入怀中，鸣人单薄的身姿被黑色的披风包裹的严严实实，他像是与这个抱住自己的人融为了一体，他呆呆的贴在这个人的胸膛里，平稳的心跳声仿佛是来自远方的凯哥，奏响着佐助回家归来的步伐。

 

他听见佐助的声音从上方传来，“他会看见这些东西的，不过也许会很久。”久到很多年以后，他从未来穿越回来，才会知道这个等待期间的秘密，那红彤彤的果实就像载满着鸣人翘首以盼的心，悬挂着他一点一滴堆积起来的思念，跨越十几年的距离，姗姗来迟的传达到归来之人的心中。

 

“我才不怕呢，只要佐助会回来就好！”他从佐助的怀中仰起头，看着男人成熟的眉眼，温柔沉静的眼睛里，是自己那张笑容满面的脸。

 

这个地方在后来会被打扫的干干净净，洗去过去的污浊与灰尘，倒掉曾经的阴霾与血腥，一砖一瓦，都会随着佐助的归来获得新生。那曾经在等候的时光里来不及张开的番茄，枯萎的枝叶和腐烂的果肉会融化进这里的厚重的土壤深处，孕育起一颗又一颗繁茂高大的树，木叶飘零之时，便是曾经的思念随风而逝之时。

 

鸣人的肚子十分不合气氛的咕咕叫了两声，他从佐助的怀里抽出脑袋，嘿嘿一笑，“我饿啦佐助，我们一起去吃一乐拉面好不好啊！”

 

“不去。”男人十分严肃的回答。

 

“哎？为什么？一乐拉面超好吃啊我说。”

 

“没营养的东西不要多吃，去你家，做饭吃。”

 

“哎？可我…”鸣人的话还未说话，就感觉身体一轻，竟是被佐助单手搂住腰圈在了怀里，黑色的披风将他遮掩住，佐助像是带着一个私人用品腾的一下飞了起来，鸣人感觉脚底生风，而披风却把他盖的很暖和，鸣人有一种佐助带着自己飞天的错觉，他双脚腾空，两只手紧紧抓着佐助的背。

 

这是他第一次不用自己的查克拉能量被人带着飞起来跑，很轻松又很奇妙的感受，他从衣服里探出头看着空中的世界，不算特别高的高度，但他却仿佛拥有直达蓝天的勇气。这个情景，好像小樱经常看的肥皂剧里的场景哦。鸣人不着边际的想着。

 

英俊的男主角抱着娇美的女主角在空中飞行，或是碧蓝晴空之下，朵朵白云随风漂浮，他们飞向一望无际的青山绿水深处，或是璀璨星空之下，白玉似的月华倾泻而下，他们飞向广阔无垠的缥缈星河。啊啊啊，可是自己是个男的呀…不过，这样子真的很浪漫的说…

 

于是，佐助带着鸣人在窗台上落下时，看到的就是这样一个痴痴傻傻的鸣人，“吊车尾的，到了。”鸣人连忙如梦初醒似的松开佐助的背，从他安稳的怀抱里退了出来，端端正正的站着。

 

他随手敲开了窗子，就和佐助一同从窗户里跳进去了。

 

（三）

“做什么饭嘛，我又不会做饭的说。”鸣人看着乱七八糟的厨房说道。

 

“我做饭。”佐助脱掉黑色的披风，露出内里蓝紫色相间的马甲，将他高大挺拔的完美身材显露无疑，挺直的背影和宽阔的肩膀无一不彰显出一个成熟的男人所具有的魅力，鸣人看着这样的佐助，竟然觉得这样一个脱掉披风的动作也是帅气到不行。

 

红着脸跟着佐助来到厨房，佐助随意系了一个粗糙的围裙，从灶台上拿起几把已经不太新鲜的蔬菜，放在水龙头下冲洗，白皙的指尖在冷水的冲刷下透着微微的红，长长的手指美丽笔直，可做起洗菜这样的事情来却非常的熟练。

 

接着便将蔬菜放在砧板上切，虽然没有像那些顶级厨师一样切菜切的“咚咚咚咚”的那样快准狠且精细无比，刀法却非常的沉稳，简单的几刀以后就切好了。洗锅开火放油的做的娴熟而老套，完全不像自己以前尝试做饭时，站的远远的将菜一把丢下去，生怕被油溅到手，拿着锅铲翻炒的姿势认真而专注，没过多久，一盘色香味俱全的蔬菜就炒好了。

 

虽然这绿油油的颜色不讨鸣人的喜欢，蔬菜他也不爱吃，但是这扑鼻的香味还是勾连的他垂涎欲滴，腹中比刚才更加的饥饿。佐助起身去拿番茄，没注意差点和站在厨房里的鸣人撞上，“出去，不要妨碍我。”

 

 

“切，很了不起嘛？！”鸣人冲他吐吐舌头，走了出去，可还是禁不住好奇心倚在门边看，眼看佐助又是青菜又是番茄鸣人急得不得了，“哎哎哎，佐助！在番茄里加个蛋啊！”

 

佐助侧头看了他一眼，没有说话，可最后炒出来的还是番茄炒蛋。

 

这个全程没有露出任何表情的男人，就这样高效率的做出了两盘看起来很不错的菜。鸣人看着与自己对立而坐的佐助，不禁想到，这样一个完美的佐助，在未来，会成为哪个女生的丈夫呢？看他的样子一定结婚了吧…这样会做菜，一定是很疼老婆的。没想到佐助这个家伙这些年变得这样好了啊…

 

也不知道在苦闷些什么，心情就这样坏了下来。这样细嚼慢咽的吊车尾一看就有事情，“不好吃？”他问鸣人。

 

“不是啦，”鸣人夹了一大口进去，“超级好吃的说。我就是很好奇，佐助你现在的老婆是谁啊，能和你结婚一定超幸福的吧我说。”

 

“我没有老婆。”

 

“哎？”

 

“但是我有恋人。”

 

“是…是小樱吗？”鸣人试探着问，这个名字头一次从他的嘴里伴随着苦涩的味道出口，他将嘴里的饭菜吞了下去，试图平静他几乎快要狂跳出胸腔的心脏。

 

佐助没有回答，只是静静地注视他看了好一会儿。那只黑色的眼睛里似乎没有任何表情，而被刘海遮掩住的左眼，不知是否是更加漠然的冷淡。鸣人因为这眼神莫名的心慌，他吞咽了一下口水，紧张的连菜也吃不下去了。而对面的人亦是没有动筷。

 

直到面前的饭菜热腾腾的气都没有冒了，这场压迫至心底的对视才在沉默中结束。两人略略吃了几筷子，都默契的停止了。这两盘好吃的菜也被那无意义的话浪费的渣也不剩，因为佐助直接将它们倒进了垃圾桶里。

 

鸣人本想喊一句“还可以留着明天吃…”，也被佐助径直快速的动作硬生生的止住了。鸣人知道佐助在生气，他沉默的收拾碗筷，沉默的去厨房里洗碗，虽然沉默是这个男人的家常便饭，可是鸣人敏锐的直觉能感受到这个时候的无声和平时是不同的。

 

那太过明显的冷硬从他僵直的面孔和轻皱的眉头里就可以察觉出端倪。鸣人不是没有见识过佐助生气时的样子，只是他对这个佐助是无所知的。这个佐助可以温柔可以细致可以体贴，而他相比较少年的佐助更加沉闷的性格，当愤怒这种情绪爬进心中时，就格外的让人害怕。

 

“佐助……”

 

鸣人喊了他一句，佐助此时也忙活的差不多了，听到鸣人的呼喊，他转过身，正面看着他。而鸣人也不知道自己想说什么，他局促的想从椅子上站起来，刚刚抬起半个身子，佐助就几步走过来，将他禁锢在座椅上。

 

佐助那只健全的手撑在椅背上，亦非常近的姿势贴近鸣人，鸣人忘记了反抗，也忘记了挣动，因为佐助的脸近在咫尺，他们的鼻尖轻轻的摩擦着，他仰头看着佐助，呆呆傻傻的，只是呼吸开始急促，“你很想知道我的恋人是谁吗？”

 

鸣人一秒钟都没有犹豫的点点头，然后又像是反应过来了什么，马上又摇摇头。佐助皱眉：“到底还是个吊车尾的啊。”

鸣人正疑惑着佐助是怎样又得出这样的结论的，嘴边就贴上了一个柔软冰凉的东西。佐助放大的脸出现在眼前时，他才意识到嘴唇上正在蠕动的，是佐助的唇瓣。他惊讶的张大了眼睛，腰肢却被佐助更加用力的搂紧，明明是个只剩下一只胳膊的人，力气却大的惊人，即使是从他空了的左臂那边去推拒绝，鸣人也丝毫无法逃离。

纯熟的吻技很快就让鸣人招架不住的败下阵来，佐助的舌尖很轻易的就挑开了鸣人的嘴巴，从温柔的嘬吸红嫩的唇瓣到粗鲁的缠绕柔软的舌苔，鸣人口腔里的呼吸不断的被剥夺，他嗯嗯啊啊的想要说什么，每一个字都被这深深的吻堵进喉咙里。

他放弃的闭上眼睛，尝试着回应佐助，初次和别人这样的舌吻的他生涩的没有一点技巧，只能由佐助带领着，随着他舌头的勾连紧贴而上，依样画葫芦的也在舔着他的唇瓣，他小心翼翼的探进佐助的口腔里，反将一军的计划还未实施他就完全不行了。口水汩汩的从嘴角边流泻而出，打湿了他的衣领，麦色的脖子上流淌着银色的曲线，滑过细致的锁骨，深入看不见的胸膛里。头晕目眩之中，他感觉自己的身体被佐助托了起来，然后两人的姿势对调，佐助坐到了椅子上，然后自己迷迷糊糊的正面对着他坐到了他的大腿上。

而他的腰肢依旧被佐助仅剩的右臂用力的箍紧着，这个男人的力气大的简直超乎他的想象，无论是忍术方面，还是单纯的体术力量方面，鸣人自知都不是他的对手，与其徒劳的反抗还不如让自己稍微享受一下，他双手拥紧佐助的背，笨拙的回吻着。

血气方刚又是初次尝试如此狂野的吻的少年人自然很快就起了反应，接吻的愉快感受从口腔直达全身，然后不偏不倚的汇聚到敏感的下身，自己的性器在接吻的空挡里早已不受控制的翘了起来。

佐助轻笑着离开了鸣人的嘴巴，鸣人面颊上的红潮还未褪去，起伏的胸膛还在平缓着被长久剥夺的氧气，佐助却在这个时候捏住了他的硬了的分身。

 

“你…你…你干嘛啊混蛋佐助？！”鸣人一双眼睛里透着淡淡的水汽，这个样子的生气埋怨完全没有任何的威慑力，反倒像是在娇嗔的撒娇。

“现在清楚我的恋人是谁了吗？吊车尾的。”佐助贴在鸣人红红的耳尖旁，魅惑似的吐着气，听的鸣人的心跳又不争气的加快了。

他低着头不敢看佐助的眼睛，慢吞吞的憋出了几个字：“清楚是清楚了…但是…怎么会…怎么会…是我啊…”佐助离开时的不告而别，终结之谷的厮杀对峙，以及蛇窟重逢的绝情冷酷，那双黑色的瞳眸里，除了挥手告别过去的毅然而然，对仇恨近乎扭曲的渴望，鸣人看不到其他的东西…

他当然相信佐助是可以被拯救的，佐助复仇了之后也会回来，而自己也会努力变强，然后把他找回来。可是从那样的眼神里找出一点可以回来的希望已经是难上加难，更何况是扣挖出对自己所谓的喜欢呢？

在他的心中，佐助好像不曾喜欢过任何人…而且佐助最喜欢欺负自己了…但是，虽然自己嘴上一直喊着佐助混蛋，佐助最讨厌，但他从来没有真正意义上讨厌过佐助。因为这个家伙不管多么喜欢抢他的风头嘲讽他取笑他，可是却能一次又一次在他最意想不到的时候，保护他，对他好。

这种复杂而纠结的感情包含在同伴之情里，包含在朋友里，他却从来没有往更加深入的地方去想。他拒绝自己去细想，也许就这样稀里糊涂的喊着朋友他还能拼搏的更纯粹一些，那些他想都不敢想的东西，是危险的，是不可信的，他差点就在朋友方面当了个一厢情愿的白痴，难道在这方面，他也摆脱不了一厢情愿的宿命吗？

而这关乎友情的，关乎爱情的，却永远与那个叫宇智波佐助的家伙有关。真是…太不公平了…

“怎么不会是你？除了你，又还能是谁？”佐助的右手捧住他一边的脸，看着他的眼睛，那眼中的热切与真挚，是在面对任何人任何事时，都不曾有过的。

鸣人愣愣的看着他，这句话在平平无奇之中，却像一记重锤敲击着他的心，发出轰隆巨响，将他的大脑震的一片空白，然后在这怔愣之中，佐助就托着他的腰部，将他扔到了床上。他的后背陷进了柔软的床榻，也在这样的放松里止住了呆滞的神经。

鸣人第一次知道，原来单手脱衣服也可以这样的炉火纯青。他的胸膛在短短的几十秒里接触了到了冰冷的空气，凉意使他往后瑟缩，佐助却用右手将他强硬的拖过来，他埋进鸣人的颈窝里，淡淡的说：“你是喜欢着十六岁的我的，是不是？其实，你从很久很久以前，就喜欢我了，是不是？”

他竟然无法坦然的说出不是，他甚至在思考了几十秒以后，也不能说出否认的话。佐助在他的耳边轻笑了一声，温热的吐息刺激的他敏感的耳朵痒痒的。然后佐助就在他的额头落下了一个吻，轻轻的，如天鹅绒般轻柔的羽毛拂过他的肌肤，接着是眼睛，鼻梁，鼻头，嘴唇，下巴，锁骨。

他就像一个虔诚的基督徒跪拜在耶稣脚下，试图用自己真挚的心吻遍鸣人的一切伤痛和怀疑。这吻是温柔的，又是撩人的，尤其是当位置来到了胸膛的乳首处。那两个小点被佐助的嘴巴来回的嘬吸着，鸣人咬着嘴唇不愿发出声音，但这样既有疼痛又有快意的感受他实在太陌生了，他敏感的全身都在发抖，那个刚才就已经挺立起来的地方现在更是涨得发疼。

唾液润滑着红嫩的乳头，佐助在凸起的乳晕处留下了细小的齿印，红樱似的两点战栗的挺立着，看起来脆弱又可怜，鸣人感到羞耻，可又无法否认这样的触碰带来的快感。他咬牙切齿又满脸通红的看着仍旧埋首在自己胸口的黑色脑袋，说不出一句话。

佐助连着鸣人的内裤一把脱下了他的所有裤子，性器在赤条条的大腿中央精神的抬着头，佐助戏谑似的勾起嘴角在鸣人小巧的柱身轻轻用手指弹了一下，鸣人羞愤的更加脸红。“看在你是第一次的份上，我就奖励一下你好了。”

鸣人大睁着眼睛看见佐助将自己的性器含入了口中，温暖的口腔比平时自己撸动时的热度更加猛烈，加上佐助技巧性的舔弄，灭顶般的快感很快就逼迫的他缴械投降了。大股精液喷在了佐助的嘴巴上，鸣人有些愧疚的想要抬起身子：“对…对不起啊…我…我不是故意射出来的…”

而对方只是完全不介意似的笑了笑，用手抹去嘴上精液，剩余在嘴角的最后一点，被佐助用他殷红的舌尖扫进了嘴巴里。这个看起来禁欲清冷的男人做出这样色情的动作，依然能保持面色如常的镇定，而鸣人已经被眼前的景象撩拨的不要不要的。

“没关系，我马上就可以讨回来。”佐助取下了鸣人早已散落的差不多的护额，用他绑住了鸣人的双手，也不知道佐助究竟是用什么手法绑的，鸣人试着挣扎了几下竟然没有挣来。“佐助…为什么…为什么要绑着我？”

“因为你等会儿可能会乱动。”  
完全不清楚接下来会发生什么的鸣人眼睁睁的看着佐助把自己的腿架到了他的肩膀上，“另一条腿，自己放上来。”命令式的语气里是不容拒绝的强硬，在这样一种明显处于下风的时刻，他只能又气又恼的顺从佐助的安排，就当是他让着这个残疾人好了…哼！

鸣人的饱满的臀部不受丝毫遮掩的暴露在佐助的眼前，看着佐助盯着自己那里老是看，鸣人不好意思的又开始脸红了。那粉色的穴口随着主人的一举一动的开合着，如一个含苞待放的花朵在小心翼翼的试探着外界的环境。

穴口旁的褶皱也在轻轻的动作里缓缓的挤压着，这瑰丽而满含色情的景象看的佐助的喉结滚动，这是一具富有少年气息的活力四射的身体，就连那个自己曾经进入过无数次的洞穴也是青涩而稚嫩的色彩。在一起了这么多年，佐助早已忘记了第一次和吊车尾做爱时的感受，而眼前的鲜活景象正无声的提醒着他那一次的疯狂与欢愉。

佐助用蓄满鸣人精液的指尖缓慢的插进鸣人的穴口，刚刚进去了一点点，鸣人就疼的哎哟直叫，“哎呀，佐助你干什么啊？！干嘛…干嘛戳我那里啊…好…好疼的…”

“准备干你，我会很轻的。”男人的声音里带着欲望的低哑，听的鸣人浑身一颤。

手指缓慢而用力的插进鸣人的穴口，精液的润滑作用并没有很大，初经人事的洞穴干涩无比，扩张的工作进行的异常艰难，鸣人呼喊的声音逐渐微弱，似乎也是察觉到这样的哎哟直叫太丢面子了，于是他就咬紧牙关不肯再轻易泄露一点声音。

指尖终于冲开入口进入了湿热的甬道，紧致的肠壁争先恐后的覆盖了上来，湿滑的内壁进入的更加轻松，开拓的力度也更加用力，佐助又挤进去了一根手指，鸣人疼的脸色发青，佐助叹口气说：“放松，你太紧了。”

“混蛋！换你来试试啊！”

佐助不语，他不想伤害这个年轻稚嫩的鸣人，但是裤裆底下的分身已经支起了一个巨大的帐篷，胀痛感烧灼着他的理智，使他的动作也不自觉的粗鲁了一些。很快，原先那个连洞口都看不清楚的后穴处就在他的不懈努力下撑开了一个可观的孔洞。

充当润滑剂的精液在穴口处湿哒哒的流淌着，蔓延至鸣人圆滚滚的臀部，滑过性感的大腿内侧，滴到了干净的床单上。佐助解开了自己的裤带，当性器跳出来的时候，鸣人吓了一大跳，他震惊的张着一张嘴，语无伦次：“你…你这也…太大了吧…”

佐助哼笑着，得意的勾起嘴角，往前更近一步，抬胯对准那个小小的孔洞，一插而入，鸣人疼的整个身体都要被弹起来了，自己放上去的那条腿很自然的就滑了下来，而这个夸张的动作却意外的使佐助的进入十分的一气呵成，他那根巨物竟是非常完整的没入了鸣人的体内。

鸣人惨兮兮的抖动着身体，下身怪异的饱胀感让他无法动弹，疼痛的像是一把巨刃将他的身体劈成了两半，但如果真的被劈成了两半，他也不会感到疼痛了。于是他只能清晰的感知着疼痛，感知着那根粗大的肉棒是如何一寸一寸深入自己的体内的。

“好紧…”细密紧致的湿滑肠壁将佐助的阴茎包裹的紧紧的，佐助舒爽的发出了一声赞叹般的叹息，他像是重回了青涩的少年时代，与那个吊车尾像是偷尝禁果似的第一次，裹挟着无尽得快感潮水般向他涌来。

鸣人一条腿上一条腿下的姿势怪异而扭曲，他只好艰难而羞耻的抬起另一条腿攀上了佐助的肩膀，佐助满意的笑笑，右手箍紧鸣人的腰，开始了九浅一深的十分富有技巧性的抽插，他简直太熟悉鸣人的身体了，哪个地方会让他疼，哪个地方会让他呻吟，哪个地方会让他喊出自己的名字，哪个地方会让他直接射出来，他都知道的一清二楚。

于是小处男鸣人就在经验满满的佐助大叔的伺候下很快就忘记了扩张和刚刚插进来的疼痛感。除了依旧有一点怪异的胀痛感和下身被堵塞的不适，但那密密麻麻的涌上的快意还是让他不可忽视。温热的肠道取悦似的包缠着侵入的外物，节奏而规律的抽插使性交而产生的水声也是那么的富有韵律，在鸣人已经适应了以后，佐助的插入逐渐狂乱和凶猛起来。

那粗大的性器还在不知疲倦的变大着，狭窄脆弱的穴口被器物戳弄着，红色的嫩肉在一进一出中翻搅着，粉色的褶皱不断地变换着形状，浓密而坚硬的耻毛沾着流泻出来的淫液扫过鸣人的臀部，红肿的入口像是在可怜兮兮的流淌着眼泪，而鸣人也确实在流着眼泪，透明的眼泪从眼角低落，满面潮红的脸裹挟着疼痛与欢愉，他在这样不间断的交合中像是涣散了神智，他糊里糊涂的喊着佐助的名字，一声又一声。

佐助的手在他的臀瓣处重重捏了一下，“啊…佐助…”鸣人沙哑的呼喊逐渐虚弱，而佐助也来到了他的敏感点处刺激着他，那每碰一下就像是要射出来的快感惊的鸣人再次喊叫出来：“那里…轻…轻一点…”

所以自然就是重了。舒爽的快感摧残着鸣人仅剩的最后一点理智，生理上的快感迫使他抬腰迎合佐助的动作，每一次的插入都是那么的凶狠，每一次的插入都像是撞击似的那么用力，单薄的小床吱吱呀呀的响着，就像被暴风骤雨侵蚀的蝴蝶，这狂乱的动作随时随地都可以葬送这张床的性命，将之破坏成一堆散架的木头。

鸣人在佐助无限的撞击敏感点的快感里又一次射了出来，断断续续的还有几股精液喷出来，而那一处的折磨还在，鸣人却再也没有任何东西释放了，他无力的双腿滑下佐助的肩膀，在他的腰上负隅顽抗着。

灼热的精液终于射了出来，那个粗硬的家伙终于要休息了。佐助埋在鸣人的颈窝里，平复着高潮过后的余韵，少年的美好肉体给了他无尽的诱惑，他意识到自己有些过火了。他愧疚的在鸣人额头吻了一下，鸣人只是哼哼了两声。

深夜时分，两个人竟然都没有睡着，尽管都很累，尤其是鸣人是又累又疼，但他还是不合时宜的张嘴问了一句：“佐助啊…以后我的老二…也可以长到你那么大吗？”沙哑的嗓音不难听出有深深地期待，但在这种事情上安慰他是没有什么意义的。

“做梦去吧，吊车尾的。”

于是他就捧着一颗受伤的心真的做梦去了…

（四）  
第二天鸣人醒来时，下身已经没有了黏腻感，而且衣服已经被换过了，清清爽爽的，除了还有一点点疼之外，其他的地方都没什么问题了，看来佐助料理的是极好的。

鸣人走下床，看见佐助正在他家的冰箱里忙活着，低头一看，垃圾桶里堆满了过期的牛奶还有好吃的泡面，鸣人心疼的不得了，“你干嘛呀混蛋！这些都是我的存粮啊！”

“把这些过期的，没营养的东西丢掉了。”

鸣人往冰箱里一看，塞满了新鲜的牛奶，还有各种青色的蔬菜。确实是营养俱全富含维生素C…但是他真的不喜欢吃蔬菜啊…不过鸣人没有反抗，而且在内心小小的嘀咕以后，他又感到了一股巨大的喜悦，那是被人所关心的在意感和被人爱着的感觉。

而且这个人，是宇智波佐助。

漩涡鸣人在这样的感动和感慨里踮起脚尖，给了宇智波佐助一个温柔得早安吻，“早上好啊，佐助！”他笑的那么纯粹开心又自然，清晨柔和的光在他的火热笑容里相形见绌，佐助微笑着看着他，没有说什么，只是用手轻抚着他的脸庞。

温柔的像是风亲吻着鸣人的脸。

吃过早饭以后，鸣人啊呀一声从椅子上跳了起来，“今天我要去和卡卡西老师他们一同修炼！佐助…我可能快迟到了…”

“那你快去吧。”

“那我回来的时候，你还会在吗？”少年轻声问着，紧张而柔和。

“我在不在都不重要，重要的是，你等的人，会回来的。”

鸣人看着他这张熟悉又陌生的脸，这个来自十多年后的佐助的男人，这个昨夜与自己有过温存的人，这个帮助他认清了自己的心的人，他跑过去大力的撞进了他的怀里，佐助也用手搂住他的腰，“吊车尾的，记住你是喜欢佐助的，而你最好告诉他。”

“告诉他吗…？”

“怎么？你觉得自己是一厢情愿？”

“不是…我只是觉得…觉得…”

“我向你保证，他是喜欢你的。”从很久很久以前就开始喜欢你，久到比你还要早，久到那一年在夕阳西下的河边，你第一次经过时开始，“而且，你告诉了他，他也许会马上回来也说不定。”

“真的吗？！”鸣人抬起头，眼中有几分惊喜。

“嗯。”佐助生硬的点点头。

“那个…我…我会试试的…”鸣人有些脸红…他从佐助怀里钻了出来，“我真的要迟到啦，我先走啦佐助！谢谢你告诉我这些！我觉得我更加充满信心和动力了！我一定要更加的努力修行，早点带回…带回我的那个佐助…”

他看见佐助的眼中变成了花朵般鲜艳的红色，然后他的大脑深处成为了一片虚空的白。他猛然朝任务的地点跑去，再也没有回头。

佐助在原地站立了很久，他从窗外看着那个奔腾的身影快活的跑动着，像是一个跳来跳去的太阳，载满着希望与光明，不管是身处地狱深渊的人，还是心如寒冬，冷酷如冰的人都可以从他这里获得救赎。因为漩涡鸣人就是具有这样的能力。

只不过，救回那个固执己见，一意孤行的自己，可能要很难很难了…尽管知道最终的结果是好的，通往幸福的，可还是心疼着为那样的我付出一切的你，如果能让你的拯救，更轻松一些，再轻松一些，无论怎样的方式我都愿意。

删除的记忆里还会有一点我的残影吗？你会记得自己其实也是喜欢着我的吗？

他看着那个欢脱的身影消失在街角，而天边的太阳，也开始展露头角，放出耀眼的光，一切的开始总是充满着希望的，而结束是否幸福，则要看这份希望能够持续多久。

鸣人晚上回来时，屋里空空无一人，明明还是和以前一样，但总有一点怅然若失的感受。他打开冰箱，看见里面的牛奶都是新鲜的，而且塞满着自己厌恶的蔬菜。他愣了愣，开了一瓶牛奶咕噜咕噜灌进了口中。

月上梢头，万物都休憩着，沉默着，而他思念的少年，却在遥远的天际与他相隔万里，蛇窟会有月亮吗？如果你能看到月亮的话，佐助，那么你一定能从月光里，读出我的思念，所以啊，请快点回来吧，因为我，一直在这里等着你，无论阴晴月缺，无论秋霜冬雪，直到你在满天纷飞的木叶下，对我招手微笑。

（五）  
佐助在回到自己的时空时，在轮回眼制造的时空隧道里与那一年的自己打了个几秒钟的照面，在少年还未露出惊讶的神情时，佐助就已经删除了他的记忆。这场时空旅行，该结束了，而他们的生活，该步入正轨了。

追逐的人会继续追逐，而一心陷入仇恨不肯回头的人，也迟早会有归来的那一天。因为执着的漩涡鸣人，永远不会放弃宇智波佐助。而他们，在千帆过尽，岁月流逝之后，只要好好的度过每一天就好了。

他们会在充满美好的未来，等待着那两个少年迈向幸福的终点。

佐助回去后，问鸣人：“我离村的那几年，你是不是曾经在宇智波宅里种过一段时间的番茄？”

“啊…太多年了…我实在不记得了…大概是有的吧我说…怎么了？你想种番茄吗？”

“好啊，我们一起种。”他拥过鸣人的身体放在怀中，他还是那个看起来冷酷又沉默的宇智波佐助，但是他的心头，早已被他自己的太阳捂热的宛如夏日。

完


End file.
